Suits Me Just Fine
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: America went and did one of the most embarrassing things. He ripped his pants at a world meeting. Established USUK relationship.


_Suits Me Just Fine_

"But England! I already have a suit. Why do I need a new one?"

"The one you have is old. It isn't reputable for a man to wear a suit in poor condition. Ah, here we are."

America and England stopped in front of a fancy looking Tailor's shop. They were in the high-end shopping district of London. The World Meeting was in a few days and would be in England. America had made the mistake of visiting England himself. Everything was fine until he pulled out his suit and the man had been outraged at it's condition.

So now they were here, at some classy shop that England insisted was the best in town. America followed him into the shop, looking around the large space. There were racks and shelves that held suits, shoes, and other little things like buttons, ties, and cufflinks. As England went to talk to the man at the counter, America stepped over to a table that had little buckets on it. Turned out that each bucket held a certain type of cufflink.

America reached into one and picked up a pair. He let out a little laugh at reading them.

_Available_ and _Curious. _

Maybe this whole suit business wouldn't be too bad. America put those back and searched for more, finding transformer ones and even banana ones. This was pretty sweet! He dug around for more. America looked up to see England coming over to him. He glanced at the cufflinks in America's hand and smirked.

"The Union Jack? Do you want those so everyone knows who you belong to?"

America dropped the metal back in it's bin, rolling his eyes.

"Che. Everyone already knows that _you_ belong to _me._"

England knew that it was no use arguing with America, so he told him that it was time to get a his suit fitted. At the back, he led America into a dressing room where there was a man holding measuring tape and a clipboard. He smiled at the two men who came in.

"So Arthur, this is Alfred you have been talking about?"

England took a seat in the available chair and looked America over, nodding.

"Yes it is. I think this will be his first time getting a suit custom made. Go easy on him."

America didn't know what England was talking about. Go easy on him? Wasn't getting a suit fit…painless? It was true that he hadn't ever got a custom made one before, but he was pretty sure it would never hurt…

The tailor laughed. He told America not to worry, Arthur was just pulling his leg. Then he stared to take the measurements. It took a little while, but it was amusing for England to watch. America had to be so…obedient. It was a nice thing to see.

When his chest, shoulders, waist, and other various things were measured, the tailor took America's foot size and then left the room.

America sat down next to England on the floor (there was only one chair) and looked up at him.

"This isn't how I expected to spend my day, but I guess it's alright."

England smiled at him, a little curious.

"Oh? If this isn't what you wanted to do, then what did you?"

America stuck out his tongue before looking away. He saw his reflection in the mirror and had a staring contest with himself.

"Don't really know. Didn't really care much, as long as I got to spend it with you."

England's expression softened at the words. America was such a sap. It was pretty adorable. England put a hand on America's head and ruffled his hair before smoothing it back out.

"That's sweet of you, love. We could have been lazing around my house, but you just had to take out your horrible suit. Good thing you did though."

The tailor came back in and smiled at his customers.

"Alfred, is there something you want specifically for your suit? Color, buttons, pockets, anything in particular?"

America _did _want a little something special. He looked to England and the man nodded. America would go all out then.

"Can it be dark blue, and could it have all the buttons and cufflinks be American flags?"

The tailor laughed. He had never had that sort of request before, but he told America that yes, he could have them. He scribbled on his clipboard.

"Well, we are done for the day. Unless you want to do the shoes now?"

England told him that they could do the shoes when the suit was ready for the final fitting. Since England was a good friend of the tailor, he said that it would be ready sometime tomorrow afternoon; he would call them.

England and America left, hailing a taxi as it began to rain.

* * *

><p>The usual G-8 countries were at the meeting, but there was also Germany, Italy, China, and a few others America didn't care to greet. He was going to get down to business at this meeting. England had warned him that if he did anything stupid, he was going to have to pay for the suit. And America did not want to pay for a thousands of dollars suit that England so gratefully got him.<p>

It was pretty perfect, the suit. It was the royal blue he had wanted, with all the little America flags. Even his tie was a flag. He looked a little over American, but hey, he _was_ America. Italy had complimented him on how good he looked. So had his brother, but he wasn't sure if he was hearing things or not, because he was pretty cure Canada wasn't at the table…

Germany said that he would start, and started talking economy and stuff and America was pretty much out of it. He didn't care for the boring words Germany tried to shove in his face. Finally though, it was over, and America stood up, papers in hand. This was his time to shine!

"To counter Germany and all the things that he said, I think we need to discuss animal cruelty! It is still a big issue in the world and something that needs to be dealt with _before_ problems with the economy. Animals are living things too! And since they can't talk, I will be their voice!"

The room was silent, except for Italy's wild clapping and cheering. Japan also looked like he wanted to clap, but refrained from doing so. America waited to see if anyone had anything to say. England felt a headache coming on. What was America thinking?

"America, please. This is no time to be discussing Animal rights. Your debt is $14.46 trillion. How about you tell us why and what you are doing to reverse this?"

So…that was a little harsh. England regretted it as soon as he said it. But…maybe this would start an actual debate of some sort. England watched as America's mouth dropped open, eyes wide. He took a few seconds to collect himself.

"How do you know it's that much? I don't remember ever telling anyone."

"It's on the internet. I googled 'U.S National Debt'."

America tried his best to keep together. For the first time he hated the internet and it's availability on phones. Damn England and his quick fingers…

"Okay, I know that looks bad, but hey, we'll repay it someday. Now, back to the animals…"

A couple of America's papers fell from his hands and to the floor. He cursed them in his mind before bending down and picking them up.

He heard an odd sound, like fabric being torn, and then it was a little too cool in the backdoor.

America up righted himself quickly, glancing around. England was still staring at him, and a few other's were too. But it seemed as though no one had heard…

"Oi, Amérique. Did you by any chance just…rip your pants?"

At hearing France, the other nations stopped whatever they were doing and looked at America. France had a horrible grin on his face that America wished he could punch off. He attentively reached a hand behind him…

_Fuck._

America tried too keep cool. No one knew for sure yet. He could still lie. This didn't have to end badly.

"What are you talking about France? I think you're hearing things."

France kept smiling. The bastard.

"Really…Then why don't you just turn around and prove that I'm 'hearing things'?"

America knew he didn't have too, but if he didn't… God, this was so embarrassing. He knew his face was starting to turn red and somehow he knew this wasn't going end well.

Then, England did something that he would have never expected him to do in a million years.

The man stood up and slammed his hands on the table. Everyone looked at him, and he pointed to the window, expression of pure horror on his face.

"Oh my God! ALIENS!"'

Now, usually the only one to fall for that kind of thing was Italy, but the way England looked so scared and serious…Everyone but France took a peek at the window.

That was all the time he needed. England, like a graceful cat, leapt up onto the table and with a couple quick steps, was on the other side, on the floor next to America. He grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door. It was flung open and they ran out.

When everyone, but France, looked away from the window, they were amazed to see that both America and England were gone. France, for a moment, felt like saying something nasty, but decided against it. He didn't want to be labeled as the bad guy (even though everyone knew he already was).

Italy looked around curiously.

"Where did America and England go? Did they have to go to the bathroom? Or… OH NO! The aliens! They were abducted!"

As the Italian tried to hide under the table, Germany attempted to calm him down. France clapped a few times, applauding England's work. He didn't know the man had such imagination and… grace. It was oddly sexy.

* * *

><p>They were in a closet, yes, but it was the only secluded place they could find at the moment. England didn't even bother asking America to take his pants off. He pulled them off himself, almost causing America to fall. He turned on the dim light in the closet and looked the pants over.<p>

"You fat ass. How did you manage to split these? My god. If they were tight, you should have told the tailor."

America pouted. "If I would have, it might have taken longer to get them adjusted. We didn't have time."

England scoffed, reaching into his pocket.

"You idiot. It would have only taken him an hour or so. You are lucky that I carry around a travel sewing kit."

England pulled out said kit and opened it. He searched for a close matching color. He found one and expertly threaded a needle. Then he set to work, trying to go as fast and efficiently as he could. America watched, finding it funny but fitting that England would have a sewing kit with him. He didn't laugh though.

"By the way England…Nice performance. I didn't know you had it in you to yell about aliens then jump across a table all crazy like."

England paused in his sewing to glare at America. He was about halfway done.

"I didn't exactly _want_ to spout something so stupid, but I couldn't think of anything else. Once again, you are lucky. And I did _not_ jump the table. I jumped on it, then ran across it."

England continued to sew, and America let himself laugh a tiny bit. England was pretty much amazing. He was sure that if he had ripped his pants a hundred years or so at a meeting, England would have done the same thing for him. America was happy that he had fallen in love with such an awesome person.

England let out a small "ow" as he pricked his finger. He didn't stop though. A minute later he was done and handed the pants back to America. He took the pants, but watched as England looked around for something to wipe the blood from his finger. America came up with a great idea.

He grabbed England's hand, bringing the finger to his lips. He kissed it, then put it in his mouth, laving over it with his tongue. England was a little shocked at first, but allowed it. He hadn't seen anything to use anyway.

After a minute, America took the finger from his mouth and pulled England close. He joined their lips briefly before letting go.

"Love you."

England smiled. He told America to put on his pants so they could get back to the meeting. America did as he was told. He had a question for England though.

"Hey…Is America's debt really on the internet?"

England opened the door and led them out. He nodded.

"Yes. It was on Wikipedia. I'm pretty sure that amount sounds accurate, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

When they were at the door to the meeting room, England stopped with a hand on the doorknob. He turned to America.

"What do you say we get back at France? I'm sure we can think of something to humiliating."

America grinned. That was a fine idea indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm liking suit stories (Made a GerIta one a while back) Maybe I should do one for all the pairs I like... Hmm...**


End file.
